


Filling the void with the smell of Hotdog Water.

by BeastGirl2k14



Series: A metaphorical fjord full of metaphorical ships that I may or may not ship...metaphorically [1]
Category: Scooby Doo! Mystery Incorporated (TV 2010)
Genre: BUT GOD DAMN ITS BASICALLY CANON, F/F, I WASN'T GOING TO SHIP THEM, I guess sort of hints at Velma/Daphne, If You Squint - Freeform, LIKE WOWIE, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 20:44:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1701920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeastGirl2k14/pseuds/BeastGirl2k14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Velma tries to fill the void left by her best friends, especially Daphne. And a girl who smells like meat tube H20 apparently becomes her first choice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Filling the void with the smell of Hotdog Water.

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in between season 1 and season 2 of the Mystery inc series.

You wake up to familiar stimulation flooding your groggy senses.  
The first thing to make its way into your brain is, of course, the annoying sound of you alarm going off. The monotone beeping forcing its way into your ears was never a pleasant way to wake up.  
The second was sunlight slipping past the slats of the blinds covering your windows, reflecting off the black rimmed glasses resting on your bedside table and stabbing you in the eyes. Not literally, bit it sure felt like it. You tried ignore the world for a few more winks of sleep before the third familiar thing wafted past your nose.  
 _Hot dog water._  
You groaned loudly, making it clear how annoyed you were, grabbing your alarm clock and flinging it at a wall as an extra statement. The sound of the clock hitting with suprising force, and the droning beep beep beep stopping seemed to trigger a 'ngruh?' from the lump of blankets next to you. You rolled over, tapping your fingers lightly on top of the soft mass, which only gave a grumble in response.  
"Come on, Marcie, Mr. E is expecting us!" You said, your voice a little raspy. You licked your lips and pushed your hand against the blankets. "He won't be too happy with us if we're late again!" You're mouth was saying one thing, but your body wasn't following through. The only effort you made in the way of getting ready was sliding your glasses onto your face and lazily running your fingers through your tangled light brown hair.  
"Five more minutes." the blanket lump whimpered pitifully.  
You sighed, loud and dramatically , before shooting your hands under the blanket and pressing them to what you hoped were her ribs. Marcie emerged from the sea of blankets she'd buried herself in, flailing and growling.  
"You're hands are cold, V!" She snarled, grabbing your wrists and pushing them toward you.  
"You should have listened to me in the first place, 'M'" You said, you're use of her first initial punctuated with sarcasm. "Trust me, things go a lot better when people listen to me."  
Marcie rolled her eyes, letting go of your wrist and tracking down her glasses.  
"Shove it, Dinkley." She said harshly as she pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose. Her hair was even more of a mess than normal, but you didn't mind. You may miss _perfection_ , but you kind of liked how unruly her hair was. All random waves and strands going in 3 different directions, it was so different from _hers_ that it almost seemed like a welcome escape.  
Hot Dog Water waved her hand in front of your face and you realized you were staring. Wow, creepy.  
"Earth to Velma, Come in Velma." her eyebrows scrunched together, and gosh, when she did that she sure reminded you of....  
"Yeah yeah, sorry, I was spacing off." You said, swatting her hand--and thoughts of you know who---away.  
She rolled her eyes again, climbing over you and out of bed.  
"Obviously." you watched her find each article of her clothing off of your floor. "Whatever, V. Like you said, we've gotta get going." She pulled on her normal outfit a tossed you your orange sweater.  
"Yeah." You said simply, pulling it on, not completely on your game yet.  
"What's wrong, Velma?" She asked as she shoved her feet into her shoes.  
"Wrong? Nothing's wrong. I'm just tired. Didn't sleep well with you hogging the covers." You quipped, a smile contradicting your complaints as you slipped into your red skirt.  
"Don't give me that!" her voice was a lot more serious than normal. "You haven't called me Hot Dog Water once this morning, something is so clearly up!"  
"Nothing is up, _Hot Dog Water_." You shot back as you put your own shoes on. You glanced up at Marcie, her arms crossed over her chest and a frown pulling at those lips of hers. She clearly wasn't buying it. You stood up and took a few steps toward her, your hands finding there way to red bow/tie/thing around her neck. You straightened it up for her, making her uncross her arms.  
"It's nothing, Marc." You insisted, looking up at her through you're eyelashes. She seemed to lose any conviction with that and nodded.  
"Yeah, okay, whatever you say, V." She said, a little bit of strain in her voice.  
\----------------------------  
You both exited the Dinkley Residence, your mother wishing you both a monster free day (and if you did see any, tell her so she can add it to her tour.)  
"It's the gang, isn't it?" Marcie's voice broke the silence you both had been walking in.  
"Huh?" You pretended you didn't know what she was talking about. Maybe she'd leave you alone about it.  
"That's whats bothering you. It's the gang. You miss them." She continued.  
"Well, of course I miss them, Marcie." You say as if it were the most obvious thing ever.  
"I know you've been checking up on Daphne." She said quickly.  
It felt like someone had just poured ice water down your spine. You looked at her, almost hurting your neck with how fast you turned your head.  
"How did you...."  
"I followed you. I noticed that every Friday, at the exact same time each night you'd log off of your blog for a few hours." She said matter of factly. She didn't look at you, she just stared straight ahead. "And every time you'd go to the Blake Estate. I assume after the first few times of being turned away you just stopped trying to knock on the door."  
You were surprised, to say the least that she had noticed that. You thought you'd been fairly discreet. You wandered if this made her creepier for monitoring your online habits or you for 'checking up on Daphne.'  
"She was my best friend." You said, returning your gaze the the sidewalk in front of you. "I'm just concerned about her."  
"Did you notice her hot new Boyfriend?" She asked, and you knew what she was trying to get at right then.  
"New boyfriend? What? You mean Baylor Hotner? No I did not notice him at all." You growled, a little bit heavy on the sarcasm.  
She let out an annoyed puff of air.  
\------------------------  
You two stayed silent until you got to school.  
Marcie walked you to your locker and you got the sense she wanted to say something else.  
"I'm sorry that they all left you." She said suddenly.  
Jinkies, this girl needed to stop throwing these really emotion loaded statements at you.  
"Yeah. So am I." Was the best you could come up with to say.  
And then she threw you the biggest curve ball of them all. You weren't even sure what was happening until her lips were pressed against yours in a surprisingly chaste kiss.  
Before you could even say anything she was walking toward her Chem class, tossing a simple "Bye, V." Over her shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe you read all of this. "meat tube H20" was literally in the summary, what the hecka.


End file.
